


Frustrations

by BlaiddEmrys



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Ending, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddEmrys/pseuds/BlaiddEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Puck's girlfriends aren't putting out.  Sam decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> My only two fanfics posted here are from Glee and I haven't even seen this show in two seasons. WTF. Set sometime in season two or three when Puck and Lauren were a thing and Sam and Santana were a thing. I don't even know. Like I said, haven't watched in two seasons, this was just sitting unfinished on my hard drive and yeah. Unbeta'd, so all errors are mine. I haven't written in ages so concrit is very much appreciated.

“God, man. This sucks.” Sam walked into the choir room for Glee rehearsal and noticed that for some reason, all the guys were there and the girls weren’t. Finn was venting about something or other and Puck was agreeing with him.

“It’s just as bad with me, bro,” Puck started. “I’ve been trying for ages and Lauren’s holding out on me. It’s like she knows how badly I need this and she’s torturing me.” Apparently Puck and Finn weren’t having any more luck with their girlfriends than Sam was with Santana. They hadn’t done anything in weeks and Sam was about to burst. He nodded in agreement, ignoring Mike and Artie, who apparently had active sex lives according to the look they were sharing.

“I feel you guys. I’m not getting anywhere with ‘Tana either. It’s driving me up a wall. But what can we do? We’ve just gotta wait for ‘em to need it and then we’ll be there…” Sam drifted off, hoping it wouldn’t be long. From the looks of it, he wasn’t the only one about to have an issue. Finn and Puck were thinking the same thing and the room was silent as slowly the rest of the group filled in. For whatever reason Brittany and Santana weren’t there, but that didn’t surprise anyone. Santana skipped class more often than she came, and Brittany mindlessly followed her around. So they got to work on the assignment for the week and let their problems drop for a while.

As he was walking back to his locker after class, he heard some groaning from inside a janitor’s closet. Snickering to himself, he swung the door open. His smile vanished as he saw his girlfriend making out with Brittany. This was why he wasn’t getting anything; she was getting all she needed from her friend. He slammed the door as she tried to say something and walked away.

Sam punched every few lockers as he passed, trying to cool down. It was bad enough he wasn’t getting anything, but to find out that his girlfriend was giving it away to others pissed him off. He held onto the anger through his last couple of classes, and then as he was getting ready to leave, he decided to do something about it instead of bitching. He texted Puckerman, telling him to meet at his house in an hour, that he wouldn’t regret it.

He opened the door to see a note from his mom on the table. Apparently she was out for the rest of the night helping a friend. He crumpled up the note and threw it away with a grin. He tried everything he could think of to hold onto his anger for a little while longer. He purposefully stubbed his toe, spilled his glass of water down his shirt, and tripped going up the stairs. After an hour of this, Puck arrived, late. Sam went downstairs to let him in and then before he could sit down, smacked him on the ass so hard he swore loudly enough that the neighbors could hear.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Puck had a look of extreme confusion on his face. Sam didn’t know what the other boy had been expecting but it definitely wasn’t that.  
“Aw shut up dude, you liked it. You aren’t getting any, I’m not getting any. We’re fixing this now.” He spanked Puck again, gesturing towards the stairs to indicate that this party was moving upstairs with or without his permission. A couple more slaps to the ass hurried him up. When they got upstairs, Sam slammed the door shut. “Lose the pants, Puckerman.”

Puck looked at him like a lost puppy for a second but then began to pull off his belt, throwing it on the bed with one hand as he loosed the button on his jeans with his other. As he was unzipping and pulling them down, Sam noticed that he was right. Puck was enjoying this, if the tent in his tight boxer briefs was any indication. He nodded towards the other boy’s shirt, indicating that that too should be removed, and before long, the class stud was standing, almost naked, in front of him, with an obvious and probably painful boner. “You okay with this?” Sam asked. Puck looked down at his feet and nodded, the sight sending a wave of feeling straight through to Sam’s aching cock.

Sam slid off his shirt, revealing his tight abs. He tweaked his nipple, dragging his hand down his skin to the waistband of his jeans. No time was wasted as he unbuttoned and removed his skinny jeans. He had almost forgotten about Puck, until he heard his friend gasp. Sam was wearing a jock tightly stretched over his solid cock and there was a wet spot forming near the tip of his cock. Unconsciously he walked over to his bedside table and pulled out the bottle of lube and condom he kept there just in case. He lubed up a couple of fingers and yanked down Puckerman’s underwear to start teasing at his hole. His friend yelped as he felt a wet finger sliding into his most private place. After a minute, another joined it and Sam started to scissor them through the tight space. As soon as Puck started to grind back on his fingers, Sam knew to add the third. Puck let out a quiet moan of pain but wisely didn’t complain. Using his three fingers to explore his friend, Sam poked around until Puck yelled and clenched around him. He’d found the prostate. The blonde boy pulled his fingers out of his friend, grinning as Puck moaned at the loss.

Sam reached down to pull Puck onto his back and shove him onto his knees on the floor. He rolled the condom onto his dick and showed the bottle of lube to Puck before putting it back on the bed. “This is going in your ass,” he said, pointing down. “You get to decide how well lubed it is. He got up on the bed and stuck his dick right in front of Puck’s face. “Start sucking.”

Puck looked up at him and Sam could tell that he was trying to say something. But the moment he opened his mouth to protest, Sam leaned forward and started fucking Puck’s face. He could hear Puck gagging a little bit, but he was enjoying this too much to slow down. After a few seconds Puck found his rhythm and started getting into it. He was pretty good at this as it turned out. Sam started moaning with pleasure. Somewhere he was aware that he was supposed to be mad now, but that didn’t seem to matter anymore.

The voice in the back of his head got louder and Sam remembered his goals here. He slowly pulled out of Puck’s mouth. The other boy sighed in relief, forgetting what was next to come. Sam grabbed the belt abandoned on the bed and led Puckerman around to the foot of the bed, tying his hands to the bedframe and leaving his teased entrance pointing up at him. He slapped his cheeks to turn them red and positioned himself at the small opening. Without giving Puck a chance to prepare, he slowly slipped inside, letting him get used to the sensation. 

After a minute to adjust, Puck nodded and Sam pulled out so only the barest tip of the condom was in contact with Puck before slamming back in. He could see Puck’s boner freely dripping precum onto the floor below. With a grin, he realized Puck was enjoying this as much as he was. He got a little bit more vocal, moaning his pleasure so Puck could hear it. Puck’s moans turned to whimpers and Sam realized how much it was killing him not to be able to touch his throbbing member. “You like this more than I thought you would, bitch,” he said. As Sam moved in and out of Puck’s tight virgin hole, Puck let out a shrill sound that let Sam know he was hitting the spot. “Damn, bro. I thought you would have hated this but I think we should do this more often. You’re a fuckin’ whore, but you’re my whore right now.” He sped up his movements, noticing that as he sped up, so did Puck’s cock twitching.

Sam smacked Puck’s ass two more times to get it red. God he was close. He knew he needed something to push himself over the edge. He reached around for Puck’s shaking cock. There was already a coating of precum surrounding his head so Sam didn’t even need any lube. He gripped his fingers around the head, picked up the slickness, and started pumping. One, two, three pumps and Puck was screaming his orgasm, his cock shaking like a hose, spraying his cum everywhere. As he rode his orgasm, the muscles in his ass started contracting, milking Sam’s orgasm out of his swollen cock too. He kept pumping his friend’s ass, nearly seeing stars with the force of his pleasure.

As the waves of his orgasm subsided, Sam collapsed onto his friend, held up only by the belt tying Puck’s hands to the bed. He slid out of Puck’s hole and slipped the condom off, knotting it and throwing it into the trash can. Another minute and Puck’s hands were both untied and both boys collapsed naked on Sam’s bed. “That was…” Sam couldn’t come up with a word. 

“Incredible?” Puck asked, with a grin on his face?

“I think I can live with Santana getting all she wants from Brittany now.” Sam’s face had a worried look. “You?”

“Most definitely,” Puck answered. “But for round two, think we could figure out how many balls you can hold in your mouth?”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, sure, but I need a break first.” Puck yawned his approval of this plan and pulled the covers over them and both boys fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
